The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE14243’. ‘KLEOE14243’ originated from a controlled cross conducted in summer 2010 in Nairobi, Kenya between the proprietary female Osteospermum variety ‘OE-2009-0827’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male Osteospermum variety ‘OE-2000-BA01’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEOE14243’ was selected from the group of plants in April 2011. In May 2011, ‘KLEOE14243’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEOE14243’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via terminal tip vegetative cuttings.